The present invention relates to delivering herbs and, more particularly, to an herb dispenser and roller.
Medicinal or recreational herbs are typically stored in a re-sealable glass jar or containers. Due to the inherent nature of these re-sealable storage containers, access to the stored herbs is unrestricted for a potential looter. Also after retrieving the medicinal or recreational herb from the storage container the individual must have to perform several tasks prior to use. For example, medicinal herbs, such as medical marijuana, require the user to grind the herb into smaller sizes and rolling the herb into a cylindrical shaped package for use. The art of manually hand rolling these herbs into a cylindrical shaped package is very challenging for many and requires a lot of finger dexterity.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved herb dispenser and an herb roller.